


Werewolves Aren't Meant For Skiing

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is afraid of hights, Fluff, M/M, Skiing, Winter fun, and falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't too happy when the ski lift Stiles has dragged him onto comes to a sudden stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves Aren't Meant For Skiing

“So...remember when I said this was a bad idea?” Derek said as he looked over the edge of the metal bar holding them in place and down at the powdered snow below them.

 

“It’ll be fine, they’re probably just slowing the lift to help someone get on, it happens,” Stiles said, leaning back in his seat, arms folded behind his head. His ski-clad feet were swinging back and forth, making the lift they were sitting in sway. Derek’s hands gripped tighter on the bar.

 

“Stop that,” he said through gritted teeth. This thing didn’t feel safe at all and Derek chanced another look down, it was a good thirty feet until they hit snow. He sat up straight and looked ahead. _Take a trip to the snow,_ Stiles had said. _It’ll be fun,_ he said. _We’ll go skiing._

 

Stiles tilted his head and looked at Derek. “Oh my god, are you afraid of hights?” Stiles said, sounding shocked. Derek didn’t speak. “Oh my god you are! But you’re not afraid of anything!” Stiles’ jaw dropped slightly.

 

That wasn’t really true. Derek was afraid of a lot of things, but he learned to deal with them. “I just find myself falling from high places a lot,” Derek explained. His chest felt tight. He’d never been STUCK in a high place like this before. He could see his breath as it came out in rapid puffs of uneven air. Stiles’ face changed from shocked to concerned and he scooted closer to Derek, putting his hand on his back and rubbing small circles into his snow jacket.

 

“Hey…” Stiles said. “You’re alright, we’re fine, I’m right here,” he put his head on his shoulder and waited until he could feel Derek relax. Stiles smiled and kissed his cheek. “If it helps you can close your eyes and pretend we’re someplace else?”

 

“Bed,” Derek said, huffing a laugh.

 

“You’re boring, no one wants to sleep all day when there snow everywhere!”

 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Derek smirked and Stiles let out a laugh, throwing his head back and making the lift shake again. Derek’s hands shot out to grab the safety bar again.

 

“Aha I love you,” Stiles said. “I’ll keep that in mind, and make it up to you later for making you come on this skiing adventure.”

 

“I hate you so much right now,” Derek said. Just then the lift shook and Derek yelped, grabbing onto Stiles and the lift chair.

 

“Christ Derek, it’s just starting up again, relax,” Stiles shook his head, leaning against Derek as the lift moved them farther up the mountain. When it got to the top and was time to take off, Stiles glided onto the snow with ease. He turned around just in time to see Derek topple off of the chair and roll down the path to Stiles’ feet.

 

“We’re never going skiing every again Stiles,” Derek said grumpily as Stiles helped him stand up and adjusted his boyfriend’s skis.

 

“See, I was just deciding that this should be an annual tradition,” Stiles winked. Derek glared at him and Stiles laughed. “Race ya?”

 

“Stiles…” Derek could barely stand on the skis. But Stiles was already pushing off.

 

“First one down gets to top tonight!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder, laughing as he slid down the slope.

 

“STILES!” Derek shouted, pushing himself forward and trying his best to get down the mountainside in once piece.

 


End file.
